


A strange hug

by Diana924



Category: Dickensian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Series, christmas gospel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Poi Arthur si volta nella sua direzione e lo abbraccia e in quella stretta c’è qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che lo attrae e allo stesso tempo gli fa paura, Meriwheter ha delle regole eppure da quando conosce Arthur tutto e cambiato e non sa spiegare esattamente come. E così ricambia goffamente l’abbraccio, più lo rende dipendente da sé stesso e più l’altro pagherà si dice, per quello resta sorpreso quando l’altro lo bacia sulla guancia, quello è strano, troppo strano e sospetto eppure il contatto gli è piaciuto e non è un bene, specialmente se ci si aggiunge anche il coro e i loro odiosi canti/i>





	

A volte Meriwheter non si definirebbe una persona che odia.

Lui detesta poche cose, e trova detestabili la maggior parte il che rende il mondo e Londra in particolare una città dov’è difficile vivere. C’è poi una cosa, una sola, che detesta a morte e che odia: i canti di Natale, l’inverno per lui è la stagione peggiore. Ascoltare ad ogni angolo della strada persone che si ostinano a cantare stupide canzoni lo innervosisce, vederle accettare i pochi soldi dei passanti col sorriso lo irrita e raggiunge l’odio quando qualcuno si limita ad applaudire e loro ringraziano come se davanti a loro ci fosse la regina con tutta la stramaledetta famiglia reale. Per quanto faccia finisce sempre per trovarne qualcuno, ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, sempre quelle quattro canzoni e senza nessun vero guadagno.

Arthur invece li adora, ogni volta ha parole di incoraggiamento e soldi da regalare ma il giovane rampollo degli Havisham è così diverso da lui, l’unico motivo per cui lo frequenta è che l’altro ha denaro da buttare e in futuro quello potrebbe essergli utile, è così delicato e fine che a volte gli sembra una ragazza, solo all’apparenza entusiasta di tutto perché dietro quel sorriso falso c’è la segreta speranza di voler piacere, di essere amato e anche di noia. Ancora non si capacita come possano aver legato, sarà che Arthur gli offre da bere ogni volta che si vedono e lo adora, lo segue come un cane e lo adora come una giovinetta adora un corteggiatore particolarmente audace.

E a lui quell’adorazione piace, lo fa sentire rispettato sapere che un Havisham ha bisogno della sua compagnia, che Arthur pende dalle sue labbra e come l’altro lo guarda, quello sguardo lo riempie di orgoglio e di potere, se solo volesse potrebbe convincere Arthur a fare tutto quello che vuole.

Anche in quel momento, mentre Arthur si è fermato ad ascoltare il coro Meriwether non riesce ad essere arrabbiato con lui, detesta i cori da sempre ma vedere il sorriso di Arthur in qualche modo lo ripaga, c’è qualcosa in quel sorriso sereno, in quel volto speranzoso e ingenuo che lo attrae, se fosse quello di una fanciulla non esiterebbe a baciarla, e all’inferno Sally.

Poi Arthur si volta nella sua direzione e lo abbraccia e in quella stretta c’è qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che lo attrae e allo stesso tempo gli fa paura, Meriwheter ha delle regole eppure da quando conosce Arthur tutto e cambiato e non sa spiegare esattamente come. E così ricambia goffamente l’abbraccio, più lo rende dipendente da sé stesso e più l’altro pagherà si dice, per quello resta sorpreso quando l’altro lo bacia sulla guancia, quello è strano, troppo strano e sospetto eppure il contatto gli è piaciuto e non è un bene, specialmente se ci si aggiunge anche il coro e i loro odiosi canti.


End file.
